Love in the War
by lfanfiction
Summary: The boy's of the Grand Army of the Republic get up to some mischief


Anakin just walked into the room with his Clone Captain. It was late at night and they were on the bridge of his Republic cruiser talking about battle plans for their next offensive mission. They had just come back from a mission on Naboo and Rex was exhausted, they both sat down across from each other at the holo-table and discussed the offensive as they had planned.

As they were discussing and planning their mission, Anakin secretly had his cock out under the table and there was a droid jerking him off so Rex wouldn't notice what he was doing. After a while, Anakin started to sweat and let out moans as the droid got faster.

Soon enough, the droid slid it's dildo-hand up Anakin's ass. "Oh, _fuck_ "

"Is everything okay sir?" Rex asked.

"Y-yes, Rex. Everything is fiinne."

Eventually, Rex was starting to get uncomfortable in his armor plating so he asked Anakin if he could take off some of his armor platings. Anakin gave him permission to do so and Rex started to take off the outer plates of his armor, slowly revealing a tight undersuit, this soon made the room soon fill with the scent of Rex's manly, sweaty, aroma. When the sweaty smell reached Anakin, he instantly started to feel his cock starting to throb under the table and himself getting hornier than he was already.

"Fuck, Rex, you smell good," he said with a smirk as he started to noticeably jerk off under the table with his own hand. "And I mean really good."

"What do you mean, Sir?" Rex replied confused. "And what are you doing under the table?"

"You've been sweating because of the battle, and now you smell so good," he said. "Oh, and I'm wanking, I haven't had one since yesterday, and I really need to cum." Rex looked slightly disturbed. " _Fuck,_ this feels so good. Droid, shove deeper." The droid shoved deeper, " _Shit_."

"Sir, can I have permission to go back to my room?" He asked, backing away slightly.

"Oh, no we're not done yet," he said with a smirk as he stood up, the dildo sliding out of his ass and revealing his 13-inch throbbing cock to Rex, who started to have the look of fear in his eyes. "Why don't you come over here and suck my dick?"

"Sir, I can't, really, I have to leave now."

Suddenly, Rex broke for a run, but Anakin used the force to freeze him in place.

"Sir, please, I don't want to do this," Rex cried.

"You want to suck my cock," Anakin said firmly.

"I want to suck your cock."

Rex started to take his undersuit off against his will, revealing his black pubes and armpit hair. When he did, the scent of the sweat got much stronger, making Anakin much hornier, Rex was forced to his knees and to open his mouth. Anakin pushed in the first 5 inches of his huge Jedi cock into Rex's mouth. Rex started gagging, tears in his eyes. Anakin forced more of his dick in, moaning when the head reached the back of Rex's throat, he felt Rex's tongue along the underside of his cock and he started moaning loudly, losing concentration on Rex's mind, and now thinking about his pleasure and how glad he was that there was sound proofing all along the ship. Rex gained control of his mind but he couldn't pull off of Anakin's big cock, which now was down his throat at 8 inches.

"Come on, Rex, you can fit more in," he said as he forced more in, now at ten inches. Anakin put his head back and moaned in pleasure as he face-fucked the captain. The sounds of the gagging clone turning him on further. Anakin soon was face-fucking the captain with all 13 inches of his big Jedi dick, getting closer and closer to shooting his cum into Rex's mouth. "Fuck yeah, Rex, come on suck on that cock. I'm gonna cum in your mouth soon. I think you're going to like my cum. When I try my cum, it always tastes salty so I think that you will find the taste fine, I know I do" The gags from Rex soon stopped as he got used to the huge size, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, he kind of liked being dominated by Anakin, having Anakin's hairy, sweaty balls slapping against his chin. He had never thought about sex with another man before, the only sexual things he has ever done are just wanking during his Clone Cadets Training as a teenage boy and even then he could never cum so maybe he could now.

"FUCK! REX!" Anakin yelled and he held Rex down all the way on his 13-inch dick, his hairy bush of damp, brown pubes brushing against Rex's nose as he started to shoot his white, hot cum down Rex's stretched throat. The salty liquid soon filled Rex's mouth to the brim and Anakin removed his cock, putting his hand over Rex's mouth to force him to swallow his salty Jedi juice. When all the cum was in his stomach, Rex started panting furiously, secretly wishing he could have savored the taste. "See, Rex, I told you, you would like my cum. Tasty?" Rex immediately shook his head, giving the impression that he wanted it to end, but secretly, he was waiting to be fucked.

"I think I'll strip all the way down to match with you. After all, that would be fair," Anakin said as he took off his tunic, revealing his developed 6-pack abs. Making Rex have to hold in a moan. Rex's mind was in conflict, Anakin sensed this straight away.

"Rex, do you like this cock and these abs? I can sense the conflict in your mind," Anakin teased. Rex nervously nodded his head, thinking that Anakin would some sort of angry/weird reaction, but he didn't he simply said. "Don't be ashamed Rex, it's okay to be gay, just don't tell any of your squad, they might want to bang you!" Anakin joked, "Now, do you want to continue with our fuck session?" Rex's eyes lit up when he said this, but he wasn't sure about what they were going to do, he had never had sex before.

"Yes, sir. But how are we going to do this?"

"Well, I take my meat and shove it up your ass and then I thrust it in and out until I cum in there and I also jerk you off but trust me, it feels amazing. I fuck people all the time. Up the ass and in the mouth," he said casually. Rex went wide-eyed and Anakin just laughed. He started by explaining to Rex that he needed to put his fingers in there to make it loose for his cock. Rex inserted a finger into himself and started to thrust it in and out. Anakin then told him to curve his fingers a little so then he could find his prostate. When Rex found it, the moans came out of his mouth like a waterfall. He had no idea that his asshole could be used for anything except shitting out of. Rex started to add more fingers into his tight hole until all his fingers were in and he was fisting himself, never wanting the intense feeling of pleasure to go away. Anakin just watched and started to stroke himself again, loving the sight of the learning captain shoving his whole hand up his asshole. Eventually, Anakin got bored of wanking and went over to Rex, his hung manhood swinging from between his legs. He positioned his own tight hole to Rex's face and said to him.

"Rex, now I don't want you to stop fisting yourself, but I do want you to start licking my hole and inside my hole," he stated firmly.

"But, sir, that's where your shit comes out of."

"So, what? It's ass, it feels good and it tastes good. And you've got an entire hand up your ass." And with that remark Rex took a long and slow lick of Anakin's hole, getting his tongue a bit on the inside of the tight chute. The taste wasn't good, but it wasn't bad either and it made Anakin moan a lot, so he stuck his face in deeper so his tongue could access deeper areas of the hole. He was also getting turned on further by the hand in his own hole and the now loud moans being released by Anakin due to the tongue in his Jedi cavern. As Rex got deeper, the taste got better, he started to eagerly eat out Anakin's tight hole, trying to get his whiny moans to come out louder. Anakin suddenly realized that as Rex was pleasuring himself he could pleasure him too, so he took his hand and searched for Rex's 9-inch meat. When he found it, he started to jack it off. As soon as he started, Rex moaned loud in his hole. He hadn't had a wank for so long, he forgot how good it felt. Rex also decided to do some pleasuring, aside from Anakin's hole, and he too started to jerk off Anakin, making his whiny moans a lot more submissive. After a while of doing that, Anakin finally decided that it was time to fuck Rex's ass.

"Ok, now Rex, get on your hands and knees. I'm going to fuck your asshole with this giant cock." He said, getting horny at the thought of being inside of Rex. Rex took a look at his General's cock. And licked his lips. He took his hand out of his hole and started to lick the shitty taste from his hand. Anakin climbed on top of Rex and used the force to bring a small bottle of lube over to him, he spread it across his still-erect cock and let out light moans as he did so. He prodded Rex's ass and swirled the lube and pre-cum around Rex's virgin hole. Rex moaned out as his hole was prodded at and he was still licking ass juices up from his hand. He started to whine because Anakin wouldn't push in and fuck him.

"Come on, sir, I'm waiting to be fucked."

"Beg for it, Rex. Make me want to fuck the shit out of you until I cum."

"Please, sir, fuck my tight ass until I cum, fuck me so hard I can't even stand. Fuck me hard with that big, thick Jedi cock of yours." Anakin took in the words and instantly shoved of 13 inches of his cock in. Rex moaned out extremely loud. Anakin started to harshly thrust in at extreme speed, breeding Rex's tight ass. "Fuck, Rex, you're tighter than Obi-Wan. Have you really never been fucked?"

"Oh FUCK, sir. That feels so good, don't stop, keep going. Fuck me harder." Anakin started to fuck Rex harder, each time reaching his balls-deep point, jabbing at Rex's prostate. Anakin was so turned on by Rex's moaning and dirty talk, he had never seen this side of a clone before, but he knew that clones were never brought up with sexual feelings. "Sir, I'm gonna..." Rex then exploded onto the holo-table, having jizz come out of his dick for the first time in his life made him so happy. He picked up the cum with his hand and ate it, he still thought Anakin's was nicer, though - he was sweeter than Anakin.

"Fuck yeah, Rex, eat that cum. I'm gonna cum, too, soon!" Rex's dick went back to full hardness at the mention of Anakin's cum, Rex's hole was also still tightened around Anakin's thick manhood, triggering him to start letting out extremely loud moans as he shot a bigger load of hot, white cum into Rex's mouth, so big it started to overflow and start leaking along Anakin's cock as he kept thrusting, still depositing his cum into Rex's asshole, seemingly never ending. But eventually he did stop, and when he pulled out Rex moaned as a river of cum came out of his hole. When all the cum that would drip out did, he called over his sex droid and activated another and they each collected half of the cum.

"Now, Rex. This droid I just called over, is for you. You can use to wank, it can suck you off, you can suck it off, it can fist you, and fuck you, vibrate in your ass, eat you out, suck your balls, you can fuck it and it can even release the cum they just collected. Everyday I will jack off into it so then you can use it when I'm not around to fuck you up the ass myself. They give good fucks, trust me, I was using it the whole time we were discussing the new plan. Oh and you can wear it in battle, it will put a vibrator up your ass and wank you off. Just watch out! Don't let your troops see you with a boner, you'd have to fuck them all!"

"Thanks, sir," Rex said, before making out with Anakin, each of them with each others finger up their asses, fingering.


End file.
